Relative By Blood
by ElizabethSchuylerPotter
Summary: What if Harry had another aunt, Cassandra Potter? Thing that will be in this story include but are not limited to Greater Good Dumbledore, Manipulative Dumbledore, Inheritance Test and Original Characters. This Story will bash Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape and Dumbledore. There will be some OOCs! ON HOLD!
1. Note or Intro

**Relative by Blood**

By ElizabethSchuylerPotter

Notes:

I have an Ao3 account and a Wattpad account and this story will be cross posted to those websites.

A03 Username: ElizabethSchuylerPotter.

Wattpad Username: ElizaSchuylerPotter.

Items that are part of the story but not all that important will be in a different book that I will upload (At some point). Showing you enjoy this story in any way will encourage me to write faster.

If you read the Inheritance test, then please note that most of the money is due to investments and patented creations plus 10% interest for each 10 billion per vault per year.

In parings/relationships/ships _italics_ means it is a friendship.

Many characters may seem Mary Sue or Gary Stu but they aren't as their flaws are not discovered until later.

If any character is an actual Mary Sue/Gary Stu then I will say in the A/N at the start of the chapter and in brackets give the name of the character.

Please note that I am going into grade 9 next year (2018) and that means that teachers are giving us more homework to prepare us for the home-work load of grade 9, so updates may not be regular and may be less that my aim of 1,000-2,500 words.

I welcome all reviews that are not flames!

There will be some polls if I cannot decide on something or if I simply want to know your opinions.

PLEASE NOTE: All this may change, and I will let you know what has changed or is being added through authors notes at the star of each story.

There may be ideas from other Harry Potter fanfics in here. If there are I will give credit where it is due (I will always ask the authors permission first though.)

 _Disclaimer:_

I do not own Harry Potter, Monty Python, Wicked or Hamilton.

If you dislike this then "Casse Toi" (is French for piss off.)

{There are millions of other fanfics to read so if this is not your cup of tea then try coffee.}

So now onto the ratings and what this story will contain.

Rating: T.

Tags: Overpowered Potter Family, Marauders Generation, Greater Good Dumbledore, Manipulative Dumbledore, Inheritance Test and Original Characters (Both male and Female.) OOC Lord Voldemort and Death Eaters, Portraits of Dead people.

This story will so far bash the following: Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape and Dumbledore.

Parings/Ships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Amelia Bones _Sirius Black/James Potter/Remus Lupin/Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans/Amelia Bones/Andromeda Black/Cassandra Potter_ , Remus Lupin/Andromeda Black, Severus Snape/Peter Pettigrew, Rabastan Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black/Regulus Black, Narcissa Black/Lucius Malfoy,


	2. Chapter 1

**Relative by Blood**

By ElizabethSchuylerPotter

 **Hello, First of all I would just like to say thank you to the positive response to the start of the story and if you have any questions/queries or would like to remind me to update feel free to pm me or email me at elizabethschuylerpotter . I honestly don't mind which as either way it will notify me. So now onto the story. Oh, and before I forget this chapter and maybe the next will switch from Point of View to Point of View. And if it says the time and date but not anybody's name there then that means that only the time has changed and not the PoV (Point of View.) shout out to whomever spots the 4. Hamilton quotes (they are not quoted though) You must name the song and which character sings it. (e.g. Burr). Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hamilton.**

 **(Date and time)30** **th** **of October 1981 22:30 pm (PoV) Lord Voldemort**

Peter Pettigrew cautiously entered my personal study and instantly heard the softly hissed 'report'. So Peter did and after Peter finished Voldemort responded in a rather odd response of laughing. Peter was more than slightly alarmed and was starting to leave when I recovered and said, "I thought the Mudblood bitch would have realised that she or her blood-traitor husband could have become the secret keeper." Oh well, this is useful, isn't it Peter?"

"Of course, milord" stammered Peter.

Peter, go grab the Lestranges, and the Blacks tell them to head to my throne room instantly.

"My lord you asked to see me?" was said four times by the summoned death-eaters.

"yes, you four are to try and capture the Longbottom's secret keeper who is Benji Fenwick and confound him into telling you the address. Then take him to the Longbottom's to distract them and give you an advantage. Do not harm him otherwise. Or else! Am I clear?"

"Of course, milord" they stated in a monotone voice.

 **31** **st** **October 0:01 pm**

I arrogantly strode though the outskirts of town Godric's Hollow and I was sure that soon I would be immortal with my horcruxes and there being no one to kill me. He cackled evilly and continued onwards. Stopping suddenly, he saw the very house that he was looking for, The Potter's Cottage. Preparing for the upcoming battle he breathed and readied his wand. **31** **st** **October 0:02 James Potter**

As I lift my head to look out the window I see Lord Voldemort opening the gate. Thank Merlin and Morgana we blocked the front door off so that it buys us a bit more time. "Lily! It's him take Harry And Run!" I scream and hear Lily asking, "Plan A or B?" "B" I respond as the warning ward goes off that means that Voldemort is almost through, I breathe and tell Lily that I love her and then all hell lets loose in the form of Lord Voldemort. "Potter." He hissed and then paused and then it started in all intensity, We must have thrown spells for 3 minutes or so remember being hit by a full-body-bind and then the hissed killing curse, then all I see is black.

 **31** **st** **October 0:05 Lily Potter**

I hear the creak of the steps and I somehow know that James is dead. I stand to the side of Harry's crib scared out of my wits and I tell Harry that I love him and hope that I will be able to watch my son grow-up and be able to raise him, but realistically the chances of me coming out alive are well, low. Then suddenly I hear the door creak open and the so-called Lord Voldemort strides into the room and unusually asks me to step aside, I refuse and then as he raises his wand to I assume kill me, I throw myself in front and just as his wand that has already killed my beloved husband is pointing at my stomach, and I hear the words "Avada Kedavra." And then everything goes a dark grey/black and I know no more.

 **31** **st** **October 0:07 (Infant) Harry Potter**

I see mama fall after the person who I think is dada hits mama with a green curse and then the stick is pointing at me and I hear the same words that this man who is not dada and then the green light hits me and the impact from the lights is enough to knock me onto my back as I fell, I hit my head on the cot and start to cry for mama.

 **31** **st** **October 0:08 Lord Voldemort**

As the killing curse hits the brat, I wait for him to die when the spell hits him and bounces off and hits me and my body collapses and my soul flees instantly to my top-secret hide-out, in Albania. Hopefully Tobey is there and I can get him to contact Lucius and do the chores. Listen wizarding Britain, I'll be back, soon you see, you'll remember you belong to me, and when push comes to shove I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love. This is Lord Voldemort (temporarily) signing off!

 **Thanks for Reading and sorry about the wait, I have had homework up to my ears and it has been getting better (still ankle deep in work though) so the next few updates will be shorter and not up to my aims (which may be too high.)**

 **Thanks to all of you awesome people who have actually liked my crazy idea.**

 **As of 8:00 Sydney time the stats are:**

 **Favourites 5, Reviews 1, Followers 8 and, wait for it Views 134! (along with the 111 guests)**

 **Thank you all,**

 **You have blown me away with the support.**

 **ElizabethSchuylerPotter.**


End file.
